Everything She Wants
by ShesInLoveWithTheBoy
Summary: Casey is confused. She doesnt know what or who she wants. When he came along, it wasnt supposed to be 'real', They were only tricking their parents, but it became so much more than that. DASEY better summary inside
1. Confusion

**I don't own Life With Derek :(**

**Casey is NOT a lesbian, but she is having a pretty fun time with Kendra. Shes nice, not a heart breaker, and might actually find herself falling for a _girl_, still she refuses to admit that she's gay. But, what happens when a couple of pictures of them _'playing around' _fall into the hands of George and Nora? Now Casey has to convince them its all fun and games, by getting a boyfriend. But, their all taken, all except for her dearest step brother. And what happens when she starts to fall for him, will it be even worse than them finding out about Kendra? And how will Kendra feel about all of this? Dasey; of course (:**

"Super cute." Kendra said, tugging on the bottom of Casey's pink and brown, plaid skirt. It was laying neatly over her long, tan legs.

"Not so bad you're self." Casey said, returning her complement with a small, flirty smile. "We _have _to go out tonight. The house is going to be crazy. Sam is going to be there with Derek, Dimmi with Marti, Lizzie is having a study group come over, and Edwin is getting Michele to come over." Casey said. After, she took a deep breath and rested her lips.

"Well, good. You can come over and meet my parents." Kendra said, brushing a piece of hair out of her face, and getting that same look in her eyes when she sees Casey.

"Meet your parents?" Casey looked out ragged. Kendra's hand immediately dropped and her smile fell. "Sure, why not?" Kendra asked, looking concerned.

"Its just, that's what people do when their... A couple." Casey took her voice down as quietly as it went, as she noticed that her bedroom door was open.

Kendra's shoulders fell out of the happy position that they were in, and her face fell even more with a heavy sigh. "Well, what are we? Case? Just a couple of people who make out every now and then?" Kendra said bluntly, causing Casey to jump across the room and clap her hand over Kendra's mouth. "Kendra, you know I'm not..._Gay_." Casey said, with the last word, a look of confusion flashed across her face, but she quickly shook it off as she removed her hand.

"Sooo," Kendra looked even more confused than Casey. "Then why do we make out?" Kendra asked, again, a bit too loud. "Kendra, shut. Up!" Casey yelled, getting tired of telling her to be quiet. "Jeez, sorry." Kendra said, putting her arms up in a defensive way.

"Look, I'm just going to go home. We'll hang out tomorrow." Kendra said, getting off of the bed, and walking over to Casey at the computer desk. "Bye Hun." Kendra said, as she leaned down and kissed Casey on the cheek. There was something about it that made Casey smile, and the butterflies in her stomach grow bigger.

"Bye." Casey said, refusing to remove her eyes from the computer, because she was scared that if she looked at her, she would never be able to stop. _Totally not a lesbian._

Once she heard the door close, she let her smile go from ear to ear, and her heart beat even faster than before. It was amazing, the affect that she had on her, but, Casey will never admit that their a 'couple'.

Soon after, the door swung back open, and none other than her worst nightmare standing in the door way. "Nora wants you." He said, as he leaned against the door frame and shoved his hands into his pockets.

"Go away, Derek." She said through a sigh. Derek, completely ignoring her, came into the room and plopped down on the bed, in the same spot that Kendra was sitting in. "You know, you sure are spending a lot of time with Kendra." Derek said, making Casey's heart fall into her stomach. She tried to make it look like it didn't phase her, but he knew it did.

"Were good friends now." Casey lied.

"Are you sure nothings going on with you two?" Derek said, his infamous smirk falling across his lips. Casey immediately spun around in the chair and looked him square in the eyes. "I'm _not _a lesbian." Casey said, pointing her finger in his face.

"Really? Becuase Nora has a picture that _might _say different."

**I know its short, but I wanted to stop it there to see if you guys are interested. Like I said, it will mold into a Dasey, little by little. Let me know what you think. Please review, it would mean alot (:**


	2. Lie Addiction

**Um, No, I don't own Life With Derek, although, I wouldn't mind owning Mike Seater (:**

So there was the decision of jumping out of the window, faking a heart attack, killing Derek, or facing her mother. She was planning on going with the heart attack, but she wasn't sure Derek would care, he would probably _laugh_. The window was a long way down, and sooner or later she would have to come back. Killing Derek would mean jail for the rest of her life, which didn't sound too appealing. Looks like she was going to have to face Nora.

She held her eyes shut tight and could feel Derek's smirk burning a hole through her, making her want to punch him in the face so incredibly bad. "How did she get the pictures?" Casey asked, in a low and small voice. Derek's smile fell to normal as he shrugged his shoulders.

"Isn't she a good kisser?" Derek asked, pushing a few more buttons before she was officially grounded for the rest of her life.

"Derek, please just shut up." Casey whispered, trying her hardest not to cry, but failing horribly as a tear fell from her face. Derek immediately stopped talking. He didn't mean to make her cry, just a little mad, like usual.

She stood up slowly from the chair, and took her long and sad walk of shame, down the hallway and down the steps.

She saw Nora and George sitting at the long table. George had his hands folded and they were under his chin, neatly keeping his head up, and disappointment in his eyes. If she could see Nora's she was sure her's looked the same. Her head was buried into her arms as she sobbed at the table.

Casey stood silently as her heart beat got faster and faster._ Nothing_ was okay right now. She knew that there was going to be an awkwardness between her and her mother for the rest of their lives. She knew that there would be no more sleep overs with Kendra, that was if she was even going to be able to see her. She knew that from now on, her life was going to be different, confusing, and full of hurt. As if it wasn't bad enough _now_.

"What is this, Casey?" Nora asked sternly, picking up her head, and pushing the pictures to the side of the table that Casey was standing at. Her face was tear-stained and Casey could tell her mother was hurt.

She picked up the first picture, and studied it.

The picture was taken from behind. Her and Kendra were walking down the street next to each other. Kendra had her hand slipped into Casey's back pocket of her dark blue jeans, and Casey had her hand in Kendra's back pocket of her faded and ripped jeans, and Kendra was kissing Casey's cheek as Casey was laughing. You could tell it was getting pretty late by the sky. It was a mixture of pink, orange, purple, and dark blue, and the sun was barely showing and getting ready to fall behind the tall trees. Casey's hair was pulled back into two low pigtails, falling neatly over her chest. Kendra had her hair down as usual, and was blocking part of her face.

She sighed and picked up the next picture.

They were both on Emily's stain-less white couch. Kendra was sitting, and her head was tilted to the side, with her eyes closed, and her newly-cut bangs falling over her eyes. It was obvious that she was sleeping. Casey was spread out across the couch, with her head on Kendra's lap, and a small smile across her face. You could tell she was sleeping also.

This was it. Casey had to think fast. She had to come up with something to tell them to make them understand that Casey wasn't gay. She didn't like women. Well, onlyKendra, not ALL women. She still liked guys! She didn't plan to spend the rest of her life with a woman! She could barely live with her _own _mood swings, no way was she dealing with somebody else's.

Casey quickly made a fake laugh and threw the pictures down on the table. "Mom, get real. I cant believe you think I'm gay!?" Casey painted on her out ragged face and raised her eye brows. "Are you crazy!? I still like guys!" Casey plopped down in the chair across from her mother. The look in Nora's eyes told Casey that she wasn't believing her.

"This is just stupid things that girls do. Come on, don't you ever see pictures of girls making out with each other... Men think its hot!" Casey yelled, trying hard to force a laugh out of herself.

"Since when do you worry about being 'hot'?" Nora asked, anger still lingering in her voice, as if the look on her face wasn't bad enough for Casey to bare.

"Since I've gotten older!?" Casey lied.

Hey, lying wasn't half bad. It was actually pretty fun, and she didn't want to stop. It wasn't like that time when she lied to her teacher about 'Bob', it was so different, and so fun.

"Mom, every girl cares about being hot." Casey confessed. Which was half true, for her anyway.

George and Nora both looked like they weren't believing her for a second, which was part of the reason why she had to keep going.

"Girls make out with girls. That's what teenage friends do." Casey said. And it was true, all of her friends would play around and make out at parties and stuff, it would cause quite a scene, actually.

"You've never done it with Emily." George butted in.

"Emilys not into that kind of stuff." Casey said, crossing her arms. She was having a hard time acting like this wasn't phasing her.

"Well, this picture was taken at Emily's house?" Nora said, taking the picture from Casey. "It was taken by Dimmi, not Emily." Casey said, still making it up as she went along.

Hard, but still fun.

"Well what happened to all of the boyfriends?" George asked. George looked unsure about the whole situation, almost as confused as Casey was about her feelings.

"_All _of the boyfriends?" Casey chuckled and rolled her eyes. "There was only Sam and Max." Casey said, running her fingers through her hair.

"But there were a lot of crushes in between. What happened to them?" Nora asked, trying so hard to get Casey to admit that she actually liked Kendra, as way more than a friend.

"As a matter of fact, I actually do have a crush on someone right now," Instantly, she regretted saying that, but the 'lie-addiction' kept her going. "And we have a date this Friday." Casey smiled.

Nora's look of disappointment and hate slowly faded, as did George's. "Do we know him?" Nora asked, her face turning now into a more curious look.

"Yep." Casey said, and a smile slowly grew across Nora's face.

A huge weight was just lifted off of her shoulders, and a new, bigger one was placed back on them.


	3. Less Fighting Is Nice

**Nah, I still don't own Life With Derek...**

"Why couldn't you just tell them the truth? It would have been so much easier." Derek said as Casey carried herself lazily up the stairs.

"That _is_ the truth." Casey said, making one last lie before she locked herself in her bed room for the rest of the night, and think of a guy who she could ask out.

"You and I both know that that isn't the truth." Derek said, following her into her room. She was too drained and upset to make him get out, so she just plopped down on the bed as he sat at her desk.

"Are you going to tell them?" Casey asked silently, giving up. She knew that Derek could see right through her lies, especially since he was the one who taught her how to.

"Even though this is an _amazing _thing to keep as blackmail. No." Derek said through a long, hard sigh.

She attempted to smile, but she just couldn't. She didn't have enough energy and she just wasn't happy, by any means.

She sat up, and looked him square in the eyes. For some reason, they both felt a 'vent' coming on. Casey just couldn't help herself. She had to spill to somebody other than her diary, who never really talks back.

"I don't know who or what I want. I'm Casey McDonald!? I'm supposed to be a happy, preppy, prefect teenage girl!?" Casey put her head in her hands, and took a deep breath. As she lifted her head back up, she went on. "Everybody expects the best from me!? I'm not supposed to like girls!... And I don't!? Only Kendra!? Shes the only one!" Casey yelled, but not loud enough for anybody outside of the room to hear.

"Well, maybe you're bi?" Derek said, stating the obvious, but Casey was refusing to believe that, too.

Its not like it hasn't crossed her mind, being 'bi'. It crossed her mind everyday, but still, she wasn't. And she wasn't a lesbian. She was a normal straight girl who fell for _one _member of the same sex. THAT'S IT!?

"No! I'm straight! Honestly!" Casey was begging him to believe her. He could see it in her eyes. The way she was looking at him almost broke his heart, but he would never admit that. He was supposed to be her worst enemy, he wasn't supposed to care about her feelings, but right now, it was the _only_ thing he was caring about.

Derek sighed and rested his hands on the back of his head. "Okay, I really don't know how to help you?" Derek made a confused expression, and she couldn't blame him.

"There is one way..." Casey took a deep breath. "Find me a date for Friday." She said, trying her hardest to not sound too desperate, but failing horribly.

"Case? That's in two days?" Derek was not looking at her like she was crazy.

"I know, but I told mom and George that I had a date." Casey was trying so hard to fight back the tears. What was she supposed to do? Break down crying in front of Derek, an beg him to find her a date? No, not happening.

They both sat in silence for a few minutes while trying to think of what would get Casey out of trouble with her parents, and save her plan to prove to them that she isn't into girls.

"I got it!" Derek yelled, clapping his hands together and opening his eyes as wide as they will go.

"What?" Casey asked, curious to know what he was thinking.

"We will tell them that we are going out on a double date, and were meeting out dates there." Derek said, his smirk told her that he was proud of his idea.

"That wont work, they will know." Casey said.

"No they wont. Think about it, would we ever go out to hang out with _each other_?" Derek said, making a teasing face.

Casey shrugged her shoulders. "I guess not," She raised her eyebrow and sent him a look he couldn't quite make out. "But isn't that what were doing? So, it cant be _completely _unbelievable."

Derek sighed and made a small chuckle. "Case, calm down it will work. And please don't let it be like that time when we hit dads car." Derek warned.

Casey made a small smile thinking about the memory. She wondered if that party was actually worth all of that.

"See, we can have fun together... Sometimes." Derek said, hardly believing he just said that.

"You can be 'okay', part of the time... But only when you want to be." Casey said, pointing a finger at him.

They didn't say much after that. Derek stayed in her room, and made sure to check his Myspace before leaving. Casey wondered why he couldn't have just done it in his room, but the truth was, he didn't want to leave. Maybe it was 'Sensitive Derek' coming back to sneak up on him, or maybe he just felt like talking to her, and helping her when she was down, instead of kicking her, like usual.

The next day, Thursday, seemed to drag on and on longer than most days. It might have been the concerned looks from both Nora and George all day, or when ever the phone rang, Nora would make sure it wasn't Kendra, before letting anybody else answer it, causing Kendra to only be able to call Casey's cell phone. The family was pretty surprised at the shortage of fighting between Casey and Derek, but it was a nice surprise, one they didn't mind.

Edwin and Lizzie were sure something was going on, though, leading to extra meetings in the closet and bets on who would throw the first punch between the two.

Nora and George were pleased that there weren't as many fights, and even more happy when Derek offered Casey the remote during a hockey rerun that he would normally watch, just to make her mad. Although they were happy, they still had a lot on their minds, and were still worried about their confused daughter/step-daughter.

And whether she wanted it to or not, Friday eventually came around.


	4. Date Night

**I Don't Own Life With Derek**

She took one final look in the mirror. She was wearing a short dark purple dress with white leggings and purple pumps. She hair was down and curled perfectly, and her make up matched great with her beautiful blue eyes.

"That's a little extreme for a 'fake' date." Derek said from the door way.

"Well, I have to make mom think that its a real one." Casey said, as if he was stupid.

"Whatever, lets go."

Casey knew he was growing inpatient. He had him waiting for while over two hours, but by the way she looked, it was completely worth it.

She sighed and followed him down the steps, where their parents were waiting anxiously. "Alright, I'll see you guys later." Casey said with two quick hugs to the people who were unknowingly destroying her life, and they were out of the door.

"See, that wasn't so hard." Derek said, and Casey could tell he was annoyed. "All of that for nothing." Derek said, looking her up and down.

"Its not for nothing. Were still going out _somewhere._" Casey said, folding her arms as she usually does when he is around her.

"Well, do you want me to drop you off at Kendra's or something?" Derek asked, trying hard to get her to lighten up a little.

"No. Shes just been.. Distant." Casey said, sounding a little hurt.

"Oh." Derek didn't want to say much, he didn't want to get sucked into another 'venting' from Casey.

When she didn't say anything, Derek had to admit, he felt a little bad... Sure, he and Casey never really got along, but deep down inside, both of them knew that they cared for each other. Whether it was a bother/sister love, or a friendship love. Either way, it was there... But tonight, it didn't feel like either of them. It felt like a different kind of caring, for both.

"She can get like that sometimes." Derek said as he pulled out of the driveway.

Casey stayed silent again. There was so much running through her mind. Mostly confusion.

"Is it wrong?" She whispered, looking at Derek as if he had all the answers.

"Is what wrong?" He really didn't have to ask because he knew what she meant.

"Being..._gay_?" She whispered.

"Some people think so... Some people don't." Derek said with a small shrug.

"What do you think?" She asked quietly.

Derek wasn't sure of what to say. He never really thought about that, or anything like it.

"I think its hot... The girls, not the guys." He said with a teasing smile.

"I'm serious." She said. And she was, she didn't think any of this was a joke, or a game. She was falling for somebody that she would never in a million years think that she would fall for, and she was confused about everything she ever felt.

"I'm sorry." He said quiety. Casey just nodded her head and looked out of the window. She watched the houses flying by, and held her hand out as she made it ride the wind. It caused a smile to run across her face, it was so relaxing, even if Derek was sitting next to her.

As the car stopped, she looked up to find Smelly Nelly's sitting in front of them.

"Smelly Nelly's?" She looked at him as if he was crazy... Once again.

"Its not a real date, I don't have to impress you."

_**-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --**_

Casey stared at her food, it looked really good, but eating was the last thing on her mind. As she looked up, she realized it was the _only _thing on Derek's mind. He was stuffing his face with everything on the plate.

"Is this how you act on your normal dates?" Casey asked with a disgusted face pushing her plate forward.

"No." He said with a full mouth of food.

"Well, can you please act like a normal human?" Casey asked.

"Sorry, Princess." Derek said, swallowing the rest of the food.

"Just act like its a normal date, alright?" Casey said, wanting him to be a little less... Disgusting.

He shrugged his shoulders. "Alright, fine. You look beautiful tonight, Casey." Derek said dramatically, placing his hand over Casey's. "Ew." She whispered, pulling her hand back to her.

"Does this usualy impress your date?" Casey asked, looking at him with an eye brow raised.

"I'm Derek Venturi, I just naturally impress women." Derek said with a smirk.

"No, you impress _sluts._" Casey corrected, which was true.

"I impressed Kendra." Derek threw back at her, making her smile quickly fade.

This date wasn't going as well as his other ones normally do.


	5. Breaking Up Is Hard To Do

**I Don't Own Life With Derek**

"How was your dates?" Nora asked as the two walked into the quiet house at 11:30, on the dot.

"Great." Derek said sarcastically with a slight eye-roll.

"My date was a jerk." Casey said, crossing her arms, and throwing Derek an angry look when her mother turned her back. "Oh, I'm sorry to hear that." Nora didn't care, she just cared that her daughter went on a date with a _man, _and not Kendra.

"Hey, mom, I'm just going to go to bed, I don't feel good." Casey lied. All she wanted to do was go up stairs and talk to Kendra on her cell phone. She wanted to tell her how much she is looking forward to their first day of school in two days, but is more excited because its an excuse to see her.

She listened as the phone rang... and rang, and rang. _"Hey, this is Kendra. Sorry I cant make it to the phone, I try to call you back... If you're important enough."_

"Hey Kendra, its me. Call me when you get this... Bye." She was disappointed and angry. She was starting to have more conversastions with her voice mail than her. She couldn't wait to hear her excuse this time. She always seemed to have an excuse for everything, she could never just admit that she was wrong, and it drove Casey nuts.

"Voice mail, again?" She heard come from the doorway. She didnt even have to turn around to know that it was him. The guy who wants to make her life a living hell in anyway he possibly can.

"Please just go away." She whispered. Her voice was sad and low, and Derek could hear her choking on her tears.

Casey cried a lot. But, these days, she was crying even more than usual.

He watched as she sat in front of the mirror and took the bobby pins out of her hair. She wiped the tears from her face so soon as they fell, trying to hid them, but Derek could see them clearly.

"I didn't mean to make you cry." Derek said. He smacked himself in the head after realizing how dumb that sounded.

"Its not you." Casey said, about a minute later, causing Derek to almost forget what they were talking about.

She spun around in her chair and looked him straight in the eyes. "How do you break up with Kendra?" She whispered despertly.

**I know, and I'm sorry its extremely short, but I didn't know if anybody was reading :( I'm barely getting any reviews, just a few here and there, but they are deeply loved (: haha, if you read, please, please review!! (:**


	6. Falling In Love

**I Don't Own Life With Derek**

"Carefully." Derek said, walking in and plopping down on her bed. "But you don't do it if you're in love with her." Derek whispered.

"I'm not in love with her." Casey whispered as a tear rolled down her face. "I'm sorry." She whispered, quickly wiping it away.

"For what?" The look on Derek's face was nothing but confused.

"I know you don't do tears." She said, wiping the next one that feel. Derek felt something he never felt before. He felt the urge to hug Casey. He felt like grabbing her, hugging her, and never letting go. He wanted to slip back into 'Sensitive Derek' and ask her about her feelings, and tell her its alright to cry.

"Okay, I'm not Derek right now." He said, and now the confused look was painted onto Casey's face.

"Than who are you?" She asked, raising an eyebrow in his direction.

"I'm... Your best friend Bob." Derek said, searching for the right words.

"Umm, okay?" Casey was still confused, but went along with it.

"Alright. Me, Bob, thinks you should break things off with Kendra, but not if you are truly in love with her." Derek said, waving his arms in the air as he talked.

"I'm _not _in love with her! Its just a stupid game! It wasn't supposed to mean anything! It started as a _dare_!" Casey yelled, but Derek jumped across the room to throw his hand over her mouth.

As his hands laid across her lips, he couldn't help but wish they were on top of his, but he quickly shook the thought out of his head. "Lets go somewhere where we can talk." Derek said, opening the window sitting next to him.

"Sneaking out? No way. You know I'm bad at that." Casey said, shaking her head forcefully.

"Look, I'll go out first, you follow." Derek said, opening the screen and sticking his leg out. Before Casey could protest, he jumped out, causing her to almost have a heart attack.

"I hate you, but I don't want you to die!" She whispered, watching him land safely on the ground. "Alright, come on." Derek said, ignoring her comment, and holding out his arms, as if he was going to catch her.

"No way." She whispered, shaking her head back and fourth and crossing her arms.

"Fine, jump onto the ground, and break your leg. I don't care." Derek shrugged his shoulders and started to walk away. He wasn't four steps away before Casey called after him.

"Alright, I'll jump." Casey said, closing her eyes and taking a deep breath, and she held one leg out of the window. "I cant do this." She whispered as fear took over her whole body.

"Its like... Falling in love. If you fall, its gonna hurt pretty bad, and might even leave permit damage, so you have to trust the person under you, trust that they will catch you when you fall." Derek said, sounding like some corny love movie he hates, in his opinion, anyway.

Casey placed her hand over her heart and made a small smile, this told Derek it was as sappy as it sounded in his head. "That was so sweet, who knew Derek Venturi was capable of such sweetness?" Casey said through her growing smile, she almost forgot her legs were hanging out of the window.

"He isn't. Bob is." Derek said, causing Casey to roll her eyes. "Alright, falling in love in... 3... 2... 1... GO!" Derek yelled, and Casey slid off of the window. As she was falling, it was as if somebody pressed paused. Like somebody just stopped life, right then and there, and gave her time to think about this craziness that was now becoming reality.

She held her eyes shut tight and thoughts of her and Kendra ran through her mind. Should they stay together? Are they even together_ now_? She wants to be with her, she wants to be apart, she wants to be happy, she just wants to be normal, but normal seems so far away right now.

She opened her eyes and looked down at Derek standing beneath her. For a spilt second, she thought maybe he would pull his hands back to himself, causing her to fall on the ground, and get hurt. It would be a very 'Derek' thing to do, but like he said, he was Bob tonight.

She held her breath, and fell into his arms, and possibly into love... But, not with Kendra...

**_-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --_**

"Moms gonna be mad, we have to get home." Casey panicked.

"Case, we've only been out for three minutes, calm down." Derek said, wrapping his arm around her shoulders. That's all it took to make her insane, just a simple touch and she could hardly breathe. Why couldn't Derek just have been a sweetheart from the beginning? Why did he have to be such a jerk all this time when he could be treating her like this?

At that second, all of her worries floated away, and she really didn't care that it was going on midnight, which is the time her mother usually comes up to wish her a good night's sleep. She didn't care that it was freezing and she had a small dress on. She didn't care that her feet were killing her from the tight high heels. All she cared about was his arm, laying gently around her shoulders.

"Youre cold." Derek stated the obvious.

"Duh?" Casey said with a small smile running across her lips.

"Want my jacket?"

_Whoa._ "Are you trying to make up for that horrible date?" Casey asked, finding it impossible that Derek would actually offer her his jacket, which she would love nothing more then to wear.

"What? Your date with that jerk Derek? Yea, he can be a real ass." He said.

"Okay, stop with the 'Bob' stuff. This isn't like you... Why are you being so nice?" Casey couldn't believe she was actually asking Derek why he was being so 'nice'. Normally its 'Why are you being so mean?'

"I guess because a feel bad." Derek said, with a small shrug.

"Pity. Gee, that makes me feel better." Casey said sarcastically as Derek dropped his arm. "I didn't mean it like that." Derek said, taking a deep breath. "You were sad, and I don't like it when you're sad." Derek confessed, and he himself couldn't believe it.

"You've never cared before." Casey said after a few minutes of silence. "I have... I just never let you see." Derek said, looking down at the cold ground, and wet grass.

"Like when?" Casey asked, raising an eyebrow and stopping in her tracks.

"Well, remember when Max dumped you, and the next day he had that black eye." Derek said, and he couldn't help the smile that was starting to fill his face.

Casey gasped and threw her hand over her mouth. "You lair." She whispered, as her eyes got big.

Derek chuckled, and the smile slowly grew across her face. "You beat him up!?" She asked, way too excited as they started to walk again.

"I wouldnt say 'beat up'. I just taught him a lesson." Derek said, wrapping his arm back around Casey. "And what lesson would that be?" Casey asked.

"Don't mess with people I care about..."


	7. You're Not Going To Believe This

**I Don't Own Life With Derek**

"Another date? I thought the last ones went bad?" Nora said, looking back and fourth from Casey to Derek. They were dressed up even nicer than last time, they insisted that they were going to a fancy restaurant this time, that's why they wanted to go again.

"And you two never get along, why are you having double dates together?" Nora crossed her arms and raised her eyebrows. Her mother's intuition was going off, and by the look on her daughter's face, she knew something was going on.

"She pays half of the bill," Derek said, showing off his gorgeous smirk.

"I see." Nora said, and her intuition kind of slowed down, that make a lot of sense.

"Alright, have fun." Nora said, waving her arms to the door, telling them to leave.

As they walked out of the door, George came into the living room with a concerned look on his face. "Somethings going on." He stated, telling Nora it wasn't just her intuition.

"There's definitely some lying between the two." He said, folding his arms and standing in the same position Nora was. "Follow them." Nora said sternly.

"What?" George looked confused and looked at her like she was crazy.

"Follow them, and make sure Kendra isn't with them." Nora said, handing George the keys that were sitting on the coffee table.

"Nora, I'm not the sneakiest person in the world, their going to see me." George said, holding his arms out, and giving her a face, saying that he couldn't do it.

"You park outside and watch through the window, you find anything out of the ordinary, call me and tell me." Nora said, pushing George out of the door.

"This is a bad idea." George said, as Nora slammed the door. Then he was on his way.

_**-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --**_

"You look pretty." Derek said quietly, looking down at his plate. Casey couldn't help the smile from filling her face. She scooted around in her seat, and tugged on the short and tight, red dress wrapped around her thighs. She was getting nervous, and she couldn't believe it.

She was nervous around the boy she had lived with for four years. The boy who knows what she looks like when she first wakes up, and knows how incredibly loud she snores. He knows her biggest fears, how to make her mad, and what she writes in her diary every night.

Her dress was wrapped around her tightly, was strapless and it crisscrossed around her chest. She was wearing her favorite pear necklace and a brand new red purse sitting neatly on her lap.

There was something about Derek's oufit that really made her think. She knew she saw it somewhere, but wasnt sure where.

A giant smile ran across her lips as she realized it was his prom outfit.

"What?" He asked, looking up at her with confusion written all over his face.

"You wore that to prom." She pointed out, scratching the top of her head, but making sure not to mess up the long curls, and trying to keep her headband in place.

"Oh, yea." Derek said, looking down at himself.

"You seem different." Casey stated, raising an eyebrow.

"Just thinking." Derek said, rubbing the back of his neck.

"About...?" She wanted him to let her into his mind. She wanted to know what he was thinking every time he looked at her, or every time he picked on her, or even when he complemented her. She wanted to know how everything worked in there, or if there was even anything in there.

"Kendra called my phone yesturday." Derek said.

Casey's heart skipped a beat as she stared into his eyes.

"She asked about you," Derek said, sounding disappointed that Casey was getting excited about someone else. "Her mom took her phone away." Derek said, taking a deep breath.

"That would expalin alot." She said, looking down at her plate. She was no longer hungry. After a few minutes of silence and no movement, Casey looked up at Derek and attempted a smile.

"I'm done with her. Shes a thing of the past, I've moved on to bigger and better things." Casey said, staring into Derek's eyes.

The urge that Derek was feeling was crazy. He wanted to pick her up and carry her home. He wanted to kiss her and hug her, and just be as close to her as possible.

He slowly leaned over the table and they shared the best kiss of their lives. Both wished it would never end.

**_-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --_**

"Nora, You're not gonna believe this..." George said into the phone as he sat outside of the restaurant.


	8. Something Worth Fighting For

**I Don't Own Life With Derek**

"This is worse than Kendra." Nora gasped, throwing her head in her hands. "How could this happen? I thought they hated each other... I like that better." She sighed into her hands as she sat at the kitchen table, across from George.

"I just want her to be happy." She said after a few minutes of silence.

"Than let her be with who she wants to be with." George said, instantly regretting it.

"Go talk to her." Nora demanded, pointing to the steps.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

_Dear Diary,  
The impossible has happened! I'm falling for my worst enemy!! Maybe I'm just on the rebound... Maybe I'm actually starting to like him. Whatever is going on... I like it._

She closed her diary, and looked up as she saw the bedroom door open through the corner of her eye.

"Hey George." Casey said, waiting for him to speak as he stood awkwardly in the middle of the room.

He hated to do this, but it was almost as if he had no choice. Nora was making him do this, and he couldn't, or wouldn't say anything against it.

"Casey, I saw you and Derek tonight." George said in a small voice.

Casey's heart was beating so fast, she swore it was going to pop out of her chest, and fall right to George's feet. She tried her hardest to make it look like she wasn't panicking, but George knew just how bad she was freaking out inside of her head.

"Do you like him?" George asked bluntly, stuffing his hands into his pockets, and awaiting an answer.

"Would that be a problem?" Casey managed to force out.

"Yes." He said sternly.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

"How the hell did that happen?" Sam asked on the other line of the phone.

"I don't know. It's like, I just woke up one day and started liking her." Derek said, running his hands through his hair.

"Dude, do you hear yourself?" Sam asked, still in shock.

"Well, you liked her too, so I cant be _that _crazy." Derek said, shrugging his shoulders, as if Sam were there with him.

"Well, you _hated _her." Sam rolled his eyes and sighed. "Look man, I don't care who you re into these days, just didnt get too caught up in her." Sam said before hanging up the phone.

Casey burst into Derek's room, slaming the door behind her, with tears in her eyes.

"Is there a problem?" Derek said, raising his eyebrow.

She took a deep breath, and let it out with a tear, that Derek didn't care much for.

"I'm in trouble, were in trouble. We cant be! This isn't fair! Oh my God!? Derek!?" Casey panicked.

"Whoa whoa whoa, calm down." Derek said, walking over to her slowly. He put a hand over her shoulder. "Now what happened?" He asked, concerned after Casey calmed down a little.

"Your dad told me that we cant be together." Casey cried, as she let her head fall onto his shoulder.

"He just came out and said it?... Just like that?" Derek was confused.

"Yea, he didn't even say why!?" Casey cried, not bothering to move her head.

"What about your mom?" Derek asked.

"It was all probably her idea." Casey cried louder.

"Damnit." Derek whispered under his breath, angerly.

He placed a hand on Casey's lower back. "Listen, Case. Before I do anything... You have to tell me... Am I just a rebound? Or do we actually have something worth fighting for?"


	9. Somebody Who Cares

**Hey guys! I just wanted to let you know that you should totally watch the trailer for this on YouTube!! I love it! and I'm sure you will, too!**

**No, I Don't Own Life With Derek**

Love was hard. Not only for Casey, but for everybody.

Casey hated when people talked about how amazing love was. Love was NOT amazing, and everybody knew. She would watch them gush about how 'they've fallen head-over-heels' and just roll her eyes. She knew they were full of shit. They all were. You have to work at love, and put trust into your boyfriend or girlfriend. It was anything but easy.

In Casey's eyes, it was horrible.

She wanted to run form it. She wanted to throw it out. She wanted to become a nun. She wanted to avoid it completely, but she just couldn't. Everything second of the day, she was wondering what Kendra was doing, or if Derek had another girlfriend. Or if she was even a 'girlfriend' to him.

Things were getting harder and harder each day. Casey found herself in tears every night, and she hadn't talked to her mother in three days. This wasn't the way she wanted it to be. All she wanted was to be happy.

"How was school?" Lizzie asked, plopping down on Casey's bed.

She wished she could tell her sister about how Kendra smiled at her at least fifty times, and how Derek carried her books to 3rd period, but the truth was, her sister had no idea what was going on with this bizarre love triangle.

"It was good." Casey said, pasting on that fake smile that fooled the world. "How did that test go?" Casey asked quickly, trying to cover up the 'I'M NOT HAPPY' writing all over her pale face.

"Um, It was alright." Lizzie said, she didn't really want to talk about it. She would rather talk about something more interesting and fun, which Casey used to always talk about, but not these days. Not anymore.

After a few minutes of listening to the typing of Casey's keyboard, Lizzie got bored and left the room. As the door shut, Casey was left in complete silence. She could hear the strokes of the clock hanging neatly on the wall, but she just wished they would stop.

Time was passing too fast. Time that she could have spent with Kendra or Derek, she was spending trying to decide which one means more to her.

She turned off the computer and crawled into her bed. Immediately the tears started to fall. She feared that they were never going to stop. Casey was supposed to be perfect. That's what everybody expected from her. If she screwed up, they would wait for her to get right back up. They all knew she would, and they knew she would never loose her way.

But right now, she was falling down into an endless pit, and she was lost beyond belief.

She didn't bother to wipe the tears from her face as she heard the bed room door open. Who ever it was was going to hae to see her like this. This was who she was now. She was broken.

"Dinners ready, are you hung..."

She heard him stop as he saw her tears and soaking wet shirt and pillow. She turned her body over and stared out of the window, watching the sun fall behind the perfectly lined up houses.

"No." She whispered as she slowly closed her eyes. "Please go away." She knew those were the words that came from her mouth, but she didn't want him to leave. She wanted the exact opposite. And he knew.

She listened to his footsteps as they came closer and closer to the bed. She felt a warm hand on her shoulder. "I'm not leaving." He whispered.

She felt him sit on the edge of the bed, and listened as he talked.

"Shit happens. We cant sit around and cry about it. We have to move on, get over it." Derek shrugged his shoulders, and let his head fall back against the bed post. "Life isn't easy. Neither is anything we do. In one way or another, everything is hard, and requires work." He said.

"I dont know who I wanna be with." Casey whispered as another tear slid from beneath her eyelid.

Derek crossed his arms and sighed. "I say you should be with me." He said vainly.

"Shut up." She whispered through a small chuckle.

Derek smiled, but as the smiled faded, he got more serious. "Kendra's nice, and sweet. Shes pretty, gives great advice, and is an amazing girlfriend." Derek rolled his eyes. "Me-- I'm super sexy, funny, great hockey player, and fun." Derek said, as his infamous smirk grew bigger and bigger.

Casey slowly sat up and looked him straight into the eyes. "All I want it somebody who cares." She whispered.


	10. Pure Illison

**I DO NOT OWN LIFE WITH DEREK--no matter how much I WISH I did :(**

Casey sat in school and for the first time, she didn't bother to pay attention.

She found it ironic how Derek sat on one side of her, and Kendra on the other.

She turned to her left and saw Derek absentmindedly taking apart a pen that he stole from George's office. She smiled as she remembered George yelling at him, telling him that it was his favorite one. But Derek just shrugged his shoulders and swore he didn't have it.

She looked to her right, and saw Kendra jotting down some notes into her notebook. She was possibly the only person actually paying attention to the teacher. Normally it was Casey, but Kendra's grades were slipping, and Casey remembered her father telling that if they didn't improve, she wouldn't be aloud out for the rest of the school year.

The bell rang, causing Casey to jump, and Derek to smile, for they could finally go home, and start their weekends.

She watched Kendra fold her books into each other, and walked out without even saying good bye. Casey didn't understand why she couldn't just at least send a wave over, or maybe even a nod… But there was nothing, making Casey's day, just a bit worse than had to be.

She turned to Derek, who was now throwing parts of the pen into the trashcan. She watched as everybody who walked by him smiled, or waved. He was so popular, and Casey found it so fascinating. She didn't know how he did it. Sometimes she wondered if he was just born that way, with popularity in his blood, other times she thought maybe he had to work his way up. Either way, he was one lucky guy.

"Finally Friday." He said as walked next to her, down the hall.

_**-- -- -- -- -- -- -- --**_

She sat on her bed, not sure of what to do next, or where to go. Everything in life was just a giant blur right now. Everything that she was so sure she knew, she didn't know at all. In fact, she was pretty clueless about life, and every twist and turn it brought to her. She wasn't sure what she felt about Kendra, and what she felt about Derek. They were both two people that she never in a million years expected to fall for.

She heard a small knock on her door, and looked up to hind her mother with a bag of gummy worms and two bottles of cream soda—Casey's favorite.

"Peace offering." Nora said with a guilty smile, melting Casey's heart. She hated fighting with her mother, and hated having her mother mad at her, or not trust her.

"Thanks." Casey said, taking a soda into her hand, and scooting up on the bed so her mother could sit.

"Casey, I know you like Kendra." She whispered, almost not wanting to believe it.

"It was wrong of me to tell you that you couldn't." She sighed and took a bite of a green and white gummy worm. "I'm not going to say its normal, because, the truth is, its not. But when has this family ever been normal?" Nora asked, making Casey chuckle.

"But I didn't just come up here to talk about you and Kendra, I came to talk about you an Derek." Nora said quietly.

Casey felt her stomach flipping and took a deep breath, she just prayed that this wouldn't end in a fight.

"When George told me what he saw, I was in shock, but you cant blame me." Nora said. "At first, I kept saying, 'Their like cats and dogs, there's no way.' But, then I remembered the saying, 'Opposites attract.' And I realized that I probably should have expected it. Me and George were moving two teenagers in together, we should have known." Nora confessed.

But Casey disagreed. She shook her head and put a hand on her mother's shoulder. "How could you have known, Mom? _I_ didn't even know." Casey fought the tears that wanted to come to her face so badly. She wanted scream and run around. She just wanted to be whole again, instead of this broken state she's been in since her and Kendra shared a kiss.

"Now I want you to sit here, and tell me--as if I were one of your friends--what happened between you and Kendra." Nora said, tucking her feet under her, and sending a pleasant smile at her.

"Well, at first it started out as friends. I mean, she was so pretty, and seemed so smart, it was like, I wanted to be her so bad. I wanted everything she had, and I wanted to follow her everywhere. I was like a dog, and she was my owner." Casey said, this was the first time she has ever told this story, in a way, it was pretty fun.

"One night, we were hanging out, and talking about boyfriends, relationships, and everything that can--and does--go wrong. We agreed on everything from hot guys, to flavors of popsicles. And suddenly, seeing her mother's last name pop up on the phone was my favorite part of the day." She sighed, and went on.

"Everything she said, seemed like it was all knew. Everything she did seemed like magic, like she had a way of doing something I could never in a million years do. She even talked differently then any normal person did." She felt tears coming to her eyes, but quickly blinked them away.

"Then she started to get distant. It started to feel like, when she was with me, she would rather be somewhere else, or she was only there because I wanted her to be, not because _she_ wanted to be. It was horrible." She took a deep breath, and wished she didn't have to tell this part of the story.

"Soon I realized that everything I thought was 'magic' was really just normal stuff, that anybody could do. It was nothing special. But because I was so head-over-heels, I didn't see it that way. When reality sunk in, it was like somebody threw a brick at my head. Like I was just told that my whole life had been a giant lie, and everything that I was seeing was pure illusion." She wiped the tear that fell against her control. "It just didn't end up the way I thought it would."

Casey could tell it was hard for her mother to hear this, but talking about seem surprisingly easy and Casey didn't want to stop.

"And what about Derek?" Nora asked, she wasn't sure if Casey wanted to talk about Derek as much as she talked about Kendra, but she watched her daughter, and watched the small smile slowly creep across her face, and her cheeks start to turn a bright pink, she knew that she was in for another story.

Casey giggled as she shook her head back and forth. "He was so funny." She rolled her eyes. "I knew he cared, but he tried so hard not to show it… He failed horribly." She couldn't help the smile on her face. She tried repeatedly to get rid of it, but it just popped right back up. "He wasn't like what I was used to. He was sweet and nice, I wondered where the 'sensitive Derek' had been all these years."

"It seems to me that you're a lot more happy when you're talking about Derek." Nora said.

"I am." Casey confessed.

"Casey, I am happy that you feel that way about him, but you have to understand…" Nora took a deep breath and hoped her daughter wouldn't get mad at her again. "Having a teenage couple under one roof isn't smart. God forbid you got pregnant, Casey, then what would I do?" Nora looked concerned, but caring.

"Mom," Casey started, but Nora cut her off.

"I know you are smart, but people make mistakes, you never know… I want you to be happy, Casey, but just think about what it would be like if you two broke up. Think about me, and George… And Marti, Lizzie, and Edwin… Casey, we cant handle Monday mornings, how can you expect us to handle a break up with you two?" Nora asked.

Casey realized that her mother had a point. It would be terrible if they broke up. The kids would be torn apart, Lizzie taking Casey's side, Edwin taking Derek's, and Marti being nothing but confused.

"Maybe I shouldn't be with Derek…" Casey whispered.


	11. The Game Is Over

**This is the last chapter-- I hope everybody likes it!!**

**I DO NOT OWN LIFE WITH DEREK!**

"My mom has a point." Casey said as she sat on the edge of Derek's bed, neatly folding the corner of the sheets.

She heard Derek heavily sigh as he typed something into his computer, then look over to her. "Look Casey, I've waited around long enough. You don't know what you want, and its driving me insane. One minute you hate me, then you like me. First you like Kendra, then you don't. First your mom is wrong—Now she's right?" Derek stood up and folded his arms. "What do you want Casey? Do you want to be with me or not?"

This was it. This game was over. There was no more skipping back and forth from Derek to Kendra. Casey had to make up her mind right now.

"Well?"

She could tell how impatient he was, and she didn't blame him one bit. It was wrong of her to keep him waiting for so long, just to let him down so many times.

"Case, I love you." He whispered. He shook his head and plopped down next to her. "Forget it. You don't have to pick right now. I'll wait forever. I'll do what ever you want me to do, I'll say what ever you want me to say, and I'll be here when ever you need me." He said, looking into her big blue eyes.

And then she knew. She knew that Derek was serious. She knew that everything she had been looking for, and everything that she was waiting for was sitting right next to her, ready to give his heart out for the first time.

"You don't have to wait forever…" Casey said as she felt tears come to her eyes. "You don't have to wait at all, not anymore." She took a deep breath and wiped away the tear that fell from her eye, and slid down her cheek.

"I want you, Derek. I don't want anybody else. I don't care how much my mom hates us being together, and I don't care what people think…"

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

And that was as far as I got before Derek cut me off with the most amazing kiss I've ever had in my entire life.

That was the day I realized that everything I wanted, was right next to me for years and I was just too blind to see it.

I realized that Kendra was just a friendship gone way too far. It hurt more than any thing that I've ever had to do, but Derek helped me. He dried my tears when I sat up late at night, crying until five AM and he held my hair back when it hurt so much that I got _physically_ sick… But once it was all over—I realized that I did the right thing. And I was happy with the choice I made. Kendra wasn't my Prince Charming. In fact, she wasn't a Prince at all. She was nothing I was looking for, in not only a guy, but _anybody_.

October 29, 2008 was the day my life changed. It was the day I found who I really was, and it was the day that I stopped worrying about what other people thought—and just thought about me and Derek, and where we are going to go in life.

Honestly, I cant tell you if my mother was right or wrong, maybe one day we _will_ break up, and screw the whole freaking family up, or me might not ever break up, and we might spend forever together. I don't know what the future holds, none of us do.

In fact, I found out that I know a lot less than I thought I did. I still have a lot to learn, and a long way to go, but there is one thing, that I am completely sure of, Derek is _everything I want._


End file.
